


Cooking

by Awesomepie3221



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to help Dean cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

 Ever since Castiel had moved into the bunker with Dean and Sam, he loved helping Dean cook. Whether it was breakfast, lunch, dinner, or a midnight snack Cas was always there and insisting on helping. Dean never let him help much, maybe letting him flip a pancake or crack an egg in, but he had a reason for it. Castiel was a complete klutz when it had to do with cooking. Pans would always slip from his hands or he’d burn the noodles somehow. He may have been a skilled warrior but when it came to the kitchen it was the exact opposite. Dean was surprised when he was able to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without somehow screwing it up.

Dean was making spaghetti for dinner, the only meal he could whip up before groceries were needed.

He set the boiler filled with water atop the stove, turning it on high. When he turned back around Cas was standing there, already asking if he could help. Dean sighed.

“I don’t know, Cas. You always find a way to screw things up. Not sure if I’m willing to make a run to the store to replace something you break,” Dean said, resting against the counter.

Cas did, eventually, convince Dean to help him, after Dean had to just add the sauce, that is. 

Dean asked Cas to get the sauce for him. Cas couldn’t possibly screw that up, could he? But Dean was wrong as he filtered the water from noodles, suddenly hearing a loud sound of glass breaking. He turned around to see Cas surrounded by a broken glass jar, along with tomato sauce splattered on his pants on the floor. His feet had some glass shoved in it and it was close to bleeding. Cas didn’t notice though as he looked at Dean with innocent eyes.

“God dammit, Cas!” Dean yelled, helping Cas away from the mess.

“Dude, what was that sou- oh,” Sam said, popping his head into the kitchen.

“Can you just go help Cas get cleaned up? His foot is bleeding,” Dean said angrily, getting a bag to start cleaning up the glass. Sam nodded and motioned for Cas to follow him into the bathroom.

“How’d you manage to let the jar fall?” Sam asked as he grabbed the first aid kit in the cabinet above the toilet. He took some plyers and started to work on the two pieces of glass that had found their way to the fallen angel’s foot.

“It was much heavier than I expected it to be.” He flinched as Sam pulled the glass out.

“Those can be pretty heavy.” Sam got the second piece out as Cas agreed with him. He turned on the bath water and let it heat up before washing the blood from Cas’ foot. Once all the blood washed away, Dean came in the bathroom and said he’d take over, Sam drying his hands off and leaving.

“So, Cas, I guess since I have to go to the store now, do you want to go with me?” Dean asked, smearing anti-biotics on his foot. Cas gave a smile and his blue eyes lit up, Dean taking that as a yes. Dean finished wrapping up his foot in a gauze and washed his hands, chuckling to himself.

“Never knew I’d be cleaning up a bloody foot of a warrior of Gad, let alone the blood coming from a broken sauce jar.” Cas frowned as Dean looked over at him.

“I can’t heal myself anymore, Dean. My soul is much lighter causing me to feel clumsier. I didn’t mean to hurt myself.”

“I know, Cas,” Dean stated, leaving the bathroom and grabbing the Impala’s keys.

“Cas and I are going to get groceries now. Think you can put the noodles in the fridge?” he asked Sam, who gave a nod as he continued to read his book.

It took around thirty minutes to reach the closest Wal-Mart, Dean promptly handing Cas a grocery list before they left the car.

“Get the stuff in the cold section last along with the bread,” Dean explained.

“Why do you get the bread last?” Cas asked quizzically.

“So it doesn’t get squished by all the other food,” Dean answered, grabbing a cart before walking into the store.  They made their way to where the fruits and vegetables were kept, grabbing bananas, apples, and lettuce.

“We need milk, cheese, sauce, and eggs. What else?” Dean asked.

“Peanut butter,” Cas read off the list.

“Aah, I forgot about Mr. Peanut Butter and Banana,” Dean joked.

“Who’s Mr. Peanut Butter and Banana?” Cas looked back up at Dean.

“Never mind, Cas. Let’s just make our way over there.” Dean points to the left and they swivel through the crowded Wal-Mart for the next thirty minutes, gathering all the items they need.

It’s ten past seven when they finally get home, Dean opening a jar of tomato sauce and dumping it on the microwaved noodles, this time not risking another broken jar with Cas. Despite the noodles being a few hours old, the spaghetti is still delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cascamedownwithcroatoan.


End file.
